Through their eyes
by Violetflash
Summary: When Bubbles moved to Townsville she meet good and evil teachers, Princess the most rich and popular girl in school, but most importantly Blossom ex-cheerleader, Buttercup athlete, Brick football player, Butch bad boy, and Boomer photographer. Can they even be friends usale reds, blue and greens.
1. Chapter 1

Picture Perfect

Chapter 1~ Blue, Pink, and Green

Bubbles present day

Bubbles took a sip of her water, adjusting her seat belt for comfort as she spread out on the back seat. Bubble was like the back seat of the van she could spread out and get comfortable. Her feet were up on the seat beside her she was tapping her foot to the beat of the song that played on the radio, Her head resting on the warm window sill the sun kissing the back of her neck. The road started to flatten out as the car rolled off of the highway into the city of Townsville.

In front of Bubbles was her younger sister Mia next to her was her brother Mark, they are twins. Both of them were 9, the cutest twins Bubbles could have ever imagined. They were full of imagination and life, Mia had brown hair that puffed out at the ends, she was the smart one of the two, usual keeping Mark out of too much trouble but she was deadly shy, she barely ever talked to anyone out of the family. Mark also had brown hair but his was more curly, he was outgoing and well liked by most who met him. He was the opposite of Mia but he would never leave his sister's side. They needed each other Mark held Mia up and and Mia made Mark humble or grounded. In the passenger side of the front seat was the middle sister Brittany who was 14, she was the opposite of Bubbles. Bubbles avoided the wave of media and popularity but Britney ruled it, she was blond with beautiful flowing hair, her eyes were like diamond, her face was like an angel, she had a very light tan that complimented all of her features and like her brother was loved by all. Britney usual wore light pink lip-gloss, lots of eye make-up, and a little blush. She also wore tight fitting outfits that complimented her thin hourglass figure. Bubbles had a baby face that was red and blotchy, she had a flatter figure and never wore make up. Bubbles is 15 years old but looked younger than Britney by a few years but neither of the girls really ever corrected them. Bubbles had flat, blond, shoulder length hair that usually was in two pony tails. She was wearing green cargo pants that came up just below her knee, she also wore a sky blue sweatshirt with a yellow smiley face in the right corner of her back, as long as it was comfortable she wore it. Her mom was driving the van, she was short and had red, wire, ring glasses that rested on her dainty nose, she had long blond hair that curled at the tips right above her hips. Bubbles looked a lot like her mom. Bubbles dad was in the moving truck behind them, everything they owned was able to fit in two large green moving trucks, her uncle drove the other truck behind her father. Her father had brown hair that was thick and frizzy but there was hints of silver in his hair from age, his eyes were dark drown, and he was very tall and skinny, Mark and Mia were the only ones to ever show prominent genetics of there father. He worked at a small lab in there old town Potters Plane but when he had a chance to work in the research lab in a city called Townsville he packed them right up. He was going to be working with a man named Utonium.

Soon the car turned down the ramp that lead to a small suburban area after about five minutes when they finally reached the new house Bubbles didn't jump with excitement like the twin she just looked out the window at the tall tan house that face the city. There were many homes to the right and left of her, they all looked the same except for some lawn fixtures here and there

Townsville was not new to Bubbles, she had came here for only a month before moving again in sixth grade. She remembered the two most popular girls in that school were princess and… she strained to remember the name, it was a flower. Blossom that was the name, she was princesses best friend in sixth grade. Bubbles didn't make any friends at that school so she didn't have many memories.

Bubbles grabbed her bag from the end of the seat. She made shore that everything was in there: laptop, notebook, her blue pen that had bite marks on the end from her nervous habit of chewing while thinking, and her phone with ear-buds wrapped around tight. Bubbles hopped out of the van taking a closer look around at the yards, neighbors and finally the house. The first truck rolled in then quickly followed by the second rolling over the bright green grass crushing it into the dirt. Her mother unlocked to front door and allowed for her children to explore their new home. The twins ran room to room taking everything in, Britney mindlessly climbed the stairs texting someone on her phone, she had already been to the house and picked out her room. Bubbles took out her notebook and pen writing everything she saw down on a clean piece of line paper. The wood floors the large spiral staircase, the white wall, and even the crystal light fixtures. Bubbles loved to write and read but mostly wright so she sat down on the cold wood floors the room so open she leaned on the wall taking it all in and then began to wright.

Blossom 2 years ago

The night Blossom had been looking forward to all year, the end of eighth grade dance she had a date with the most popular guy in school David but nothing prepared her for the sight that she saw when her brothers car pulled up to David's house. Princess holding David in one hand and a low fat cappuccino in the other, they were eating each others faces his hand grasping her lower back and cradling her brown curly hair. When they noticed Blossom Princess grinned evilly at her, David scratched his neck sheepishly looking away. Blossom realized that her mouth was wide open she snapped it close stepping out of the car her and stomping up to the two.

"Sorry blossom, he is just so cute and it would have never worked I feel like you're holding me back so David here is now my date. It is like an apology for wasting my precious time." Princess answered not even wait to be asked a question.

"Why?" was all Blossom could get out.

"Your boring and I have new friends. High school is next year and I want to be on top."

Princess left the porch waving at Blossom laughing at something David had said. She was beautiful, thin and average height, she was wearing a gold dress that hugged her thighs. Blossom ran back into the car she didn't even realize that the tears were there until her brother wiped them off giving her a sympathetic look.

Blossom now~

Blossom walked into the schools large library, looking for something to read over vacation she didn't care much for reading but she knew she would get bored on the plane. She really didn't want to visit her brother they had nothing income. Blossom had two very successful parents. Her mother was a brain surgeon and her dad owned a lot of real estate. She was an only child other than her brother and she was favored out of the two of them by far by far, she wished her friend Buttercup could have came but her uncle said no, Blossoms parents had no objections but the professor was very overprotective of his niece. Her and Buttercup became friends in freshman year. It was hard for Blossom to be herself instead of one of Princesses followers and Buttercup was the only one to talk to her. It was like being friends with a boy, the complete opposite of Princess Dirty, athletic, Buttercup was also a wild child but cool and collected, but most the most prominent difference was that she could be herself around Buttercup even if most of the stuff she said Buttercup never really listened. Things were better tho, at that time she thought the world was going to end but now she was truly content.

Buttercup 9 years ago

Buttercup was 7 years old when her parents sent her to her uncle's. Buttercup got sick very easily and the bills and pressure got too high, her parents never really wanted her in the first place she was an accident that they dealt with. They sent her to her uncle Utonium as soon as she had the chance because they believed he could do her more good but moreover because they did not want her. After a few months of testing they found that her immune system was not developed properly but that it could be better after testing and such. There was surgeries and medication that would be able to safely develop it, after three months Buttercup was doing a lot better not getting as sick and being sick for smaller amounts of time but by that time her parents were long gone, probably in Mexico somewhere, Buttercup the last thing on there mind. The Professor never left her tho he thought of her like a daughter and never wanted her to be hurt like that again, he became her legal guardian.

Buttercup always wondered what happen to her parents but after awhile she really didn't care, with help of the professor she as much of a lived a normal life as possible.

Buttercup Now

Buttercup jogged out to goalie position, usually she played as a defending midfielder but both of the goalies were gone, one sick the other never showed up to the game. Buttercup heard the whistle from the ref, her team had possession of the ball and were kicking it to the other side of the long soccer field. She relaxed but was still prepared for anything that could have happen. After the game was finished the score was 5 to 3 there team was victorious. Buttercup was happy with the win but she didn't bother celebrating with the team she was not really friends with them but did the usual "good job" and "great game" sportsmanship stuff.

Buttercup showered and put on some shorts and a tee shirt that she had packed before the game. She walked out into the parking lot looking around, searching for the professor and the van he was driving. Once she found the van she waved him over then hopping into the van once it stopped looking over at the professor.

"Good game, do you want to eat home or out?" The professor asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"Home is good, you could make pizza or something." Buttercup answered.

"Alright, bacon and pepperonis sound good." The professor asked.

"Yep, sounds great." Buttercup answered yawning and leaning on the window closing her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 Blue, Green, Red

Ch 2 Blue, Green, and Red

Brick eyed out the window staring at two moving trucks that were parked across the street. His attention turned back to his computer after a minute. Half of his screen was filled with Boomers face the other half was his other best friend Butch. As Butch was annoyed about something and Boomer was not paying attention.

"Hey I wonder who the new kids are." Brick asked looking over at the house.

"New kids, do they look our age." Butch asked focusing on Brick.

"Two girls look our age, both blonds, ones really hot the other one is okay looking." Brick answered.

"Let us see, turn the camera." Butch demand. Brick flipped the camera so Butch and Boomer could see the girls.

Boomer looked up and gaped in awe at the girl in front of him, she was beautiful.

"Wow you're right she is hot, her sister with the pigtails is okay to." Butch commented

"What are you talking about she is beautiful." Boomer yelled.

"Hey sorry bro, I forgot you were here." Butch answered in surprise

"Someone's got a crush." Brick added a devilish smile on his face.

Boomer

Boomer lives in a small apartment with his grandma, father, mother, brother, and his three sisters. He shared a room with his brother, his family wasn't rich so everyone shared a room. His brother Ian, was thirteen and messy, his half of the room was covered in bags of food, cloths, and random papers, on the other hand Boomers side held a small desk and dresser. There was a small camera on the desk, a computer, and a few old textbooks from freshmen year but nothing special. Across the hall was his sister's room Danielle, Penny, and Amy. Daniel was the oldest in the family at seventeen she had flat blond hair that was always was in a ponytail, Daniel was tall and thin but very muscular from years of playing volleyball, tennis, softball, swimming, and many more. Penny was thirteen and she had a violet pixie cut that swang over her right ear she was also tall and thin with very pale skin. She also had thirteen pursuing: four in her right ear, five in her left ear, and three in her right eyebrows, unlike her appearance suggestion she was very intelligent she even skipped a grade. Amy was the baby of the family at the age of five she had long wavy blond hair. She was a joyful ball of energy and always got into trouble with every adventure. His parent's room was at the end of the hall, his mom was a secretary at Bumble co. She had bright blue eyes that were like stars and his dad worked part time as a janitor at the local middle school. He had thin straight hair that was blond with sightly gray hints at the tips and his eyes were dark blue like the ocean. Boomers grandma also slept in there parents room, she was very old and needed help but never wanted to go into a retirement home. Boomer's grandma was short and plump with thin white hair.

Boomer was an average teenager and had good friends, Butch who was a bad boy and Brick was a football player. All boomer did that was any importance to the school was take pictures of others people who did important things but that was what he loved to do.

Butch

Butch lived in a large house in the wealthier area of town. He lived with his mother, he was an only child and his father left when he was young and never came back. His mother was short but very slim, like Butch she had emerald green eyes that glimmered beautifly. She was CEO of a small weather company and made a lot of money. Butch did not act like the average rich child, most of his favorite positions were old and battered, one of which was his old green skateboard that had chips of paint falling off. Butch had black hair that spiked out from different angles. He had a tongue ring that was just for show but was not allowed to wear at school because of rules but that never stopped him from wearing it.

Brick

Brick lived in the center of the city of Townsville or in the suburbs. Brick's father lived in a new studio apartment freshly built. His mother lived in a small suburban area that faced away from the city. His mother was average height that was very plump that worked as a principal in a middle school a few miles away. Bricks father only got to see his children every other weekend. Brick also had a three year old sister that had curly bright red hair and gentle pink eyes her name was Bethica Ann but people just called her Beth. Brick also had bright red hair but his hair unlike his sister was straight and puffed out at the ends and his eyes were dark red.

Brick was very good at football but on the other hand had terrible grades in school. None of his friends had a great great point but out of all of them he had the worst the only thing he was good at was history but that had no importance in subjects like math and science.

 **The big story will start next chapter, school will start next chapter.**

 **Hope you like enjoy, (Comment** _ **anything**_ **pleases!** **You can comment anything you like)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter isn't that good but it is okay, major writers block this week comment anything thank.**

Townsville High

Bubbles finished unpacking the final box of books, she through the box into the corner of the room with other boxes. Her room was very simple, a bed with pillows and blankets askew from their original position, a small desk with a cup of pens and pencils and her laptop on it, two large bookshelves side by side filled with bins, notebooks, and her large collection of books. Bubbles grabbed her notebook from the shelf and began to write but suddenly she heard the creek of the door opening, Bubbles pecked over the book looking at who walked into her room. Britney walked through the door ignoring Bubbles going straight for her closet.

"Britney what are you doing in here." Bubble asked glaring at her sister.

"I'm looking for my baby pink sweater. I have to look perfect for tomorrow." Britney answered digging through Bubbles closet.

"I don't have it, what's the big deal it is just a sweater." Bubbles murmured.

"Whats the big DEAL? Tomorrow's the first day of school and unlike you I don't want to be a total outcast." Britney yelled.

"I am not an outcast and it is just a stupid sweater."Bubbles mumbled as Britney stomped out of the room angrily. Bubbles looked down at her journal and sighed.

 _I don't hate my sister we just have different points of views. She is right though… I am a out cast._

Bubbles sat up and looked out the window the sun was setting over the horizon she noticing a girl that live behind them kicking a tattered old soccer ball. Suddenly the ball flew up over the fence landing in there backyard. Something in Bubbles told her to go out there to get that ball so that what she did. As Bubbles step of the porch onto the cold grass she saw the girl climbing over the high fence falling down into Bubbles back yard. Bubbles ran up to the girl looking down at her she stared back looking confused and surprised.

"Are you okay?" Bubbles asked the girl holding out her hand out to the girl.

"Fine, I'm fine sorry about that I'm just getting my ball," the girl answered taking Bubbles hand.

"I'm Buttercup."uttered Buttercup.

"I'm Bubbles." Bubble squicked.

Buttercup smiled at Bubbles then turned around and grabbed her ball throwing it over the fence.

"Um." Bubbles started deciding what to say."Do you go to Townsville High?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah, sophomore." Buttercup answered.

"Really? Me to." Bubble commented excitedly.

"Cool. I gotta go sorry." Buttercup answered as she climbed up the fence before Bubbles could say anything else she was gone.

"Bye." Bubbles whispered turning from the fence.

"Bye blondie." Buttercup answered through the fence. A smile crossed Bubbles face things were going well but she would not let her guard up.

Buttercup walked into her house holding the beat up soccer ball under her arm.

 _She seems nice enough definitely not a social bug… hmm… maybe… schools tomorrow I will know more tomorrow._

The steps from the basement started to creek Buttercup looked over at the professor.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" asked the professor

"Yes." Buttercup sighed.

"Alright it is 7:27, get ready for bed." the professor reminded. Buttercup sighed and started to climb the stairs.

"Professer."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

The professor smiled "I love you to."

~Morning~

6:00, Blossom sat up and looked around her large bedroom yawning as the sun peeked through her white curtains causing the shadows to dance across her bed room. She climbed out of bed stepping lightly over to her closet. Blossom grabbed a pink blouse with white lasing that she added weeks before and dark blue jeans, she digged through her large closet searching for her pink flats with a small white bow at the tip. Once dressed she went to her large mirror with a red ribbon in hand. One hand was holding back her orange hair the other ran the ribbon under her hair, she let go of her hair and tied a bow on the top of her head. She glanced at the clock, one hour and twenty minutes to go.

"Honey it is time to… Ow you're awake. Are you still doing the bow thing?" Blossoms mom asked as she popped her head through Blossoms door.

"Yes mom." Blossom answer annoyed at her mom for asking such a question.

"It is just that you always were that ribbon and on top of the head is a little juvenile." Blossoms mom complained walking over to Blossom and putting a hand on her shoulder .

"It's fine mom." Blossom breathed as she walked away from her mom.

On the other side of townsville Bubble's awoke to her little sister at the end of the bed staring wide eyed at her.

"Hey sunshine." Bubbles greeted smiling at Mia.

"I'm scared." Mia whispered baring her face in the blanket.

"Why?" Bubbles asked moving towards her sister.

"I don't want to go to school, they won't like me, I'll be the loser again." Mia cried baring her face even deeper.

"You have Mark and this year things will be better." Bubble contradicted. Suddenly Mark's head popped into the doorway.

"Mia are you okay." Mark asked concern filling his face.

"I'm fine." Mia awarded hopping of the bed walking towards him.

Bubbles stepped into her bunny slippers and trotted towards her closet, Mia was not the only one nervous.

 **School**

Bubbles stood on the corner waiting for the bus her nerves overpowering her. I beautiful girl with red hair walked up to her smiling at her.

"Freshie?" the girl asked bubbles.

"No sophomore." Bubbles answered looking at the girl then down at the sidewalk.

"Me to, I'm Blossom." Blossom introduced for herself.

"Bubbles." Bubbles added.

A boy walked up preoccupied with his phone to care about the girls. He had ruby red eyes and red hair. As more teens started to arrive at the stop Bubbles started to think about Blossom and how she was so familiar, suddenly it dawned on her. Blossom was popular…


	4. Chapter 4

**Bubbles first hour (creative writing)**

Bubbles walked into her writing class and chose a spot in the front right corner. The bell rang throughout the halls and all became quiet. Mrs. Darkwing walked into the room her black heels clicking on the tile ground behind her follower a girl with large glasses.

"I want no dillie dallying in my class now I need someone in the front to move back. You blond in the corner stand up say your name." Mrs. Darkwing barked

"Bubbles." Bubbles whispered her voice quivering.

"Now you in the back say your name." barked towards a blond boy with bright blue eyes.

"Um, Boomer." He answered

"First up is not a word and will not be used in my classroom, second Bubbles move back next to Boomer. Daniella here can't see very well and has a note stating that she has to be in the front for all of her classes. Now I need names and then you can get your first project." Mrs. Darkwing finished. Bubbles move her way through the maze on desk towards the boy. He smiled at her when she sat down but turned back towards Mrs. Darkwing. As class stated there names Mrs. Darkwing commented and wrote down names.

"You have seven minutes write down something creative." instructed. The minutes tick down quickly five minutes left, three minutes left, one minute left.

"Let's begin, speak clearly if you do well you might survive in my class Angila begin." Mrs Darkwing instructed.

"I decided to write a snap shot of a girl watching her crush because romance is awesome. As he walked into the room all I noticed was his feathery blond hair…" Angela began. Bubbles listened a lot of the writing were stories but one boy wrote a small skit that had the class in fits of laughter.

"Boomer go." Mrs. Darkwings instructed. Boomer's voice was smooth and crisp his poem was beautiful but sad there was something missing, once he finished she realized it was her turn. She looked at her sad attempt of a poem and began to read.

"A bubble is like ourselves it is filled with hopes and dreams. It also is full of sadness and pain but in the end it will fall or fly but will leave with a **pop."** Bubble finished shoving the paper into her bag.

Once everyone was done wing begin to explain the next assignment.

"Creative writing is only as good as the writer. The next project will be a two person job, I want a minimum of ten paragraphs but you will only need to write five because it is a partner project. Look at who your next to, that's your partner good luck, it better be good you have the last seven minutes of class to discuss the project.

"If you want I can write down a list of ideas." Bubbles asked turning towards Boomer.

"Ah...ah um. Okay." Boomer stammered.

"I think we should just trade back and forth. I'll start and here's my number if we need to discuss anything. " Bubbles instructed plastering a fake smile and turned to her note book.

 **Butch's First hour**

"First day will be fun, fencing get suited up." Mr. Wendell instructed followed by gowns from the class.

Five minutes later twenty students stood in protective clothing.

"Okay! Who knows how to fence." Mr. Wendell asked cheerfully, seven hangs floated up.

"You and you get in the circle." Mr. Wendell pointed at Butch and some kid with their helmet already on. A devilish smile crossed Butch's face.

"I'll go easy on you kid." Butch bragged as he grabbed a sword from the bin. All the kid did at the comment was noted but under the mask she smiled.

Nine seconds, that was how long it took Butch to lose to her.

"Wow! Marvelous! Next who's up next?" Mr. Wendell asked.

Butch's head was spinning, _Who is this dude I mean really show off much._

The gym door slammed and a small girl with Black puffy hair and sepia skin ran up to

Mr. Windel with a note, who passed it onto the mystery guy.

He took off his helmet and to Butches surprise was not a he but a beautiful she. The girl had bright green eyes with jet black hair. The girl exited to the girl's locker room but came out a few minutes latter now wearing a lime green shirt with some band written across it out and a black pair of jeans with a pair of black leather boots with blue and green flames on the side of the right boot.

 **Blossom**

Blossom stared out the second floor window at the group of teenagers on the field. All of the people on the field were athletic, Buttercup, caption of five of the girls sport team, Princess caption of the cheerleaders who was clinging onto Brick. He was beautiful and athletic but most importantly he was Blossom's dream guy. Blossom started to form a crush on him halfway through last year but she wasn't the only one who liked him. He had many girlfriends in his past but Princess also liked him and Blossom was terrified of getting into the ring with her so she decided along time ago that she would like him from afar. Suddenly she noticed Brick push Princess off of him and walk away towards the outside of the group and surprisingly started talking to Buttercup. The bell rang and Blossom grabbed her things and headed for the door.


	5. Chapter 5 The begining of the story

**The beginning of our story**

 **Friday (lunch time)**

Blossom climbed the step of stairs up to the second floor where it was nearly deserted a boy pined a girl up to her locker as the fiercely made out and boy sat at the foot of him locker digging through books and papers. Blossom then noticed that the new girl that had the same bus stop as her who was only a few lockers from her own. Blossom desired that she should ask her to sit with her at lunch they had small meaningless conversation before but Blossom thought that Bubbles was nice but lonely. It was just her and Buttercup anyway what could go wrong.

Bubbles opened her locker to grab her lunch, there was a lot on her mind two homework assignments, how far was Boomer on their project, and there was something else on her mind a boy, a cute one. Ryan Shrnert sat in front of her in her history class, he only talked to a pretty girl with curly hair but she mainly ignored everything he said that wasn't about her. He had Blond golden hair the sweeped up on his head and his eyes were dreamy. The girl of course was Princess who she learned from the boy next to her named Dexter was the most popular girl in school.

Bubbles was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice that Blossom had walked up next to her until she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"Huh?!" Bubble screeched as she spun around to see who it was and to her surprise it was Blossom. Bubbles barely talked to Blossom and still was not sure of Blossoms social class in this school. All she really knew was that Blossom went on her bus and that Dexter the boy from her history class seemed to like her, he talked about her offline.

"Hi! Well I know you're new here so, well I was wondering if you would like to sit with me at lunch?" Blossom asked. Bubbles was surprised by the offer and considered lying and saying she already had plans but she wasn't sure where to sit any way and figured what harm could come from it.

"Um, okay. Just let me grab my lunch." Bubble answers, along with her lunch Bubbles grabbed her journal just in case.

"Awsome. So what do you like to do?" Blossom asked.

"I like to wright. How about you?" Bubbles asked

"I LOVE LOVE LOVE to sew. I usually make or change most of my cloths it is awesome." Blossoms face glowed with passion and excitement.

"Cool, I love your outfit it is so original." Bubbles complimented as she began to loosen up towards Blossom.

"Oh this old thing. I just added the pink and white with the roses." Blossom explained as the two looked at Blossoms dress. The dress was simple with a spring touch to it Bubbles liked that it was fun and simple.

The pair entered the large courtyard, there were seven tables in the main square which was were all the athletic, popular, or rich sat. Bubble expected that was were Blossom sat but to Bubbles surprise she walked over to an empty table by a old tree on the outskirts of the yard. Another girl sat down at the other side of the table only a few seconds latter Buttercup sat down with a brown paper bag in hand.

"Hey Blossom, Bubbles whats up." Buttercup asked.

"Ow you two already know each other?" Blossom asked looking between the two.

"Yeah, the other night my ball flew in her yard." Buttercup answered. The three began to talk more and more becoming closer little by little

Meanwhile across the yard Butch and Brick and scooped out the courtyard for seats. Butch noticed at the outskirts of the courtyard was the girl from his gym class.

"Dude, that is her. Isn't she hot I mean she's got muscle with those curves." Butch pointed out to Brick.

"Really Buttercup? She is a tough one I mean I have to go tell her that she can try out for the football team. But between you and me she really doesn't want to be on the team she just wants to know that she has the option." Brick explained

"Wow. Fistie. Speaking of girls have you talked to your redhead beautie yet." Butch asked

"What, what are you talking about." Brick stuttered.

"We both know that you hate princess and like Blossom." Butch teased

"No I don't like that thrift store nerd." Brick answered

"No unlike you. I can tell when I want something and fight for it." Butch bragged.

"What are you talking about?" Brick asked

"I'm going to have some fun with Buttercup." Butch explained a sly smile crossing his face.

"You obviously don't know Buttercup." Brick began but before Brick could finish his sentence Butch already strutting over to the table of girls. Once he reached the table he sat down next to Buttercup.

"Hello, I never got your name." Butch asked leaning into Buttercup's face.

"Buttercup. Now please leave." Buttercup asked

"If you come with me. I think the sports shed is empty." Butch asked putting his hand on Buttercup's back.

"Pig!" Buttercup grinned as her fist collided with Butch's face.

"Arg!" Butch stumbled back rubbing his swollen noise. He got up and jetted towards the bathroom to inspect the damage.

"Why would you do that!" Blossom asked looking around

Two boys sat down at the table both were in fits of hysteria. Brick stopped the laughing first but his smile remained. Boomer also stopped a second letter.

"What are you two here for?" Buttercup growled her hands still in the shape of fist.

"Don't worry. I'm just here to tell you that you can try out if you want." Brick answered

"Whys he here than?" Blossom asked breathlessly looking at Brick. _He is so close but so far does he even know my name. He is so handsome I wish I he would love me._ Blossom thought to herself.

"I don't know. Why are you here Boomer." Brick asked but really he didn't care he just wanted to do something that would impress Blossom. Mostly because of the annulment in first hour about the homecoming dance that was in a week. Despite the pressure being put on him to ask Princess all he cared about was Blossom.

"Ow yeah. This is for you Blossom it is from Dexter and Bubbles I need to talk to you about our project, your last paragraph was chilling but I'm not really sure where to go from there."

Both girls answered okay and Blossom took her note and Bubbles and Boomer left for the benches. Surprise filled Blossoms face, on the note was a small note about how Dexter wanted to be closer friends and his number.

Brick looked over Blossoms shoulder and imately felt hatred for this dork.

"What's your deal." Buttercup asked.

"He gave me his number." Blossom answered.

"I was talking to red eyes over here." Buttercup added.

"Nothing what are you talking about?" Brick stammered standing up and walking away not waiting for an answer.

"What was that about?" Blossom asked staring at her friend.

"He looked mad about your note, he read it over your shoulder." Buttercup answered.

"Oh my gosh this is just so crazy I just need a break." Blossom sighed while she buried her face in her arms.

"Yeah this has been a wired week. I mean all of a sudden your crush is talking to you and acting like you two have been friends for years." Buttercup added.

"I don't like him. I mean I did but i have to move on sometime right and for all I know he is dating Princess." Blossom contradicted grabbing her sandwich and taking a bite."

"Sure tell that your self that kid." Buttercup sneered as she picked up a bag of chips.

"You know what I need a girls night in, we need a girls night in and we can have Bubbles come. My place is the biggest of course." Blossom begin.

"Okay, the professor should be fine with it." Buttercup added as she popped another chip in her mouth.

"Yay, oh here comes Bubbles you know her a Bommer look so, so, cute together." Blossom commented looking at the two blonds as the started to head towards them.

"No, really Blossom the match making thing again, really come on. Lets get to know the girl first before you plan her life out." Buttercup greved

"I'm just stating that there is something." Blossom stated.

"Hey guys what are we talking about?" Bubbles asked as she sat down at the table.

"We are hanging out tonight. Sleepover you know it will be fun!" Blossom giggled looking at Bubbles wide eyed.

"Oh I can ask when I get home I guess." Bubbles stammered.

"Don't worry she won't kill you in your sleep." Buttercup added. Blossom frowned at the remark but shrugged it off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this is a short chapter and it has been a while i will be writing a lot soon and I'm not giving up on this story.**

Friday Night

Bubbles stared at the piece of paper that Blossom had given her earlier with the address to her house. The house was large and intimidating but the windows gleamed with light.

Bubbles approached the large door and knocked; after three knocks a tall girl with curly red hair opened the door.

"You must be one of Blossoms friends! I'm Sara Bellum, Blossoms cousin, I'm helping out her father while her mother is on business." Sara greeted, you couldn't see much of Sara's face with her puffy hair covering it but you could see her smile, it looked aged and there was a scar that started at the corner of her lip. By Sara's cloths and height she had to be a senior or in her first year of college.

 _Bubbles POV~_

"Hi." I breathed looking around the large living from the grand staircase to the theater size TV on the wall.

"I know it is big." Sara commented when she noticed me staring at the large room.

"Oh sorry Blossom never said she lived in a mansion." I apologize

"Don't be. Her room is upstairs second on the right." Sara pointed to the stairs. As I reached the top floor I noticed the second door was bright pink with Blossom's name painted in a baby blue. I knocked on the door once before the door busted open and a flash or red pulled her into the room. I looked around the large pink room and at the two girls inside.

No POV~

"There you are, you took forever." Buttercup complied.

"Hi Buttercup." Bubbles waved as she walked into the large pink room.

"Hey blondie." Buttercup answered.

"I'm so excited.'' Blossom squeaked.

"Don't get crazy Blossom." Buttercup suggested.

Bubbles sat down next to Buttercup on the bed looking around the room at photos and Blossoms shelves full of knick knacks.

"So… are we going to talk about what happened at lunch?" Bubbles asked. Buttercup turned her attention to Bubbles.

"Oh yeah, I think you broke his nose!" Blossom giggled. Buttercup turned bright red and gave her friends the death stare.

"He deserves it, the pig. He didn't even know my name, I am not an idiot." Buttercup growled. Both girls busted in soon followed by Buttercup hitting them both with a pillow from Blossom's bed.

"Okay, okay sorry no more Butch talk." Bubbles cried as she put up her hands to block Buttercups next attack.

"Speak for yourself!" Blossom yelled as she wiped Buttercup in the head with another pillow.

"Ugh." Buttercup yelled as she turned to Blossom but didn't finish because of the light knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Blossom yelled as she walked towards the door.

"Josie with pizza." Josie answered as she opened the door.

"Yummy! Thanks." Blossom commented as she took the square box and began to close the door again.

"Hand me the box" Buttercup requested her mouth almost to the point of drooling.

"Fine, but don't eat it all like last time." Blossom commented.

"You mean that sarcastically right?" Bubbles asked blossom, she could not believe that Buttercup ate a whole pizza.

"Nope, 1½ pizzas and a tub of ice cream." Blossom corrected.

"I had a small lunch." Buttercup defended.

"I remember you had a large sandwich and chips." Blossom corrected.

"You have no proof." Buttercup laughed.

"Well i'm just going to grab on now, just in case." Bubbles giggled as she reached over buttercup for the pizza.

"What ever." Buttercup commented.

 **Authors POV~**

The boys were in a group text talking about the days events

 _-Boomer has started chat_

 _-Brick has joined the chat invited by Boomer_

-Butch has joined chat invited by Boomer

 _Boomer: hey guys, hows you nose Butch_

 _Butch: I'm fine I am not a baby like you_

 _Brick: Dude you got beat up by a girl._

 _Butch: Well unlike you idiots I am with a girl and I g2g but I will give you the details latter because that is all you will every get._

 _-Butch left the chat_

 _Brick: well that was wired._

 _Boomer: What ever do you want to do._

 _Brick: We should game._

 _Boomer: Sorry I have to finish something for writing. Bubbles wrote some last night._

 _Brick: That blond chick that lives across the street._

 _Boomer: Yes_

 _Brick: nice_

 _Boomer: Not like that you idiot_

 _Boomer: I'm sighing off._

 _Brick: Bye._

 _Boomer has left chat._

 **Butch POV~**

I was sitting in the living room with Bambi my date for the night. Bambi had black hair and big brown eyes with pail skin she was very pretty but her mind was as empty as a desert. Bambi was one of many of Butch's "Babe "Why don't we move up stairs?" I asked.

"Why." Bambi asked. I leaned over the coffee table and started to kiss her neck.

"Oh, I get it. Haha yeah lets." Bambi agreed. I grabbed her hand and lead her up the stairs.

I opened up the door to his bed room and lead Bambi to his bed. Bambi pushed me on to the bed. I buried his face into Bambi's soft black hair but started to think about earlier and buttercup, the girl who didn't care about me or my money. Why would I be thinking about her when I have Bambi who happened to be beautiful and well just beautiful.

"Hey Bambi we need to stop I can't tonight." I asked.

"Really but I'm having fun." Bambi wined.

"No." I said flatly.

"What eves just drive me home." Bambi said disappointingly.

We hoped into the car and drove silently down the street.

"So why did we stop?" Bambi asked.

"I was not me I know that." She added.

The car turned down Bambi's street which happen to also be blossoms street. As we pulled up to Bambi's house Bambi slid on to me and began to kiss me repeatedly. I started to enjoy it until I reliesed across the street on the roof of Blossom's house sat Blossom, the blond girl from lunch and Buttercup. Blossom and the other girl was giggling but Buttercup had a look of discuses on her face.

"Get out Bambi, I got to go." I blurted my face turning red, as soon as Bambi was out of the car I rushed off away from the street. I could escape the street but not the wired feeling that suddenly came over me.

I know it has been awhile sense I posted but I'm still here. I know this chapter was not worth the wait but the next ones coming will be better. Please leave comments and follow. Thanks for reading


	7. The pause of this story

Hi so as you probably noticed I have been away for awhile. My laptop's back light broke, so as for this moment I'm going to just pause on this story. I'm really sorry and I know it may be annoying. I want to work on other things and the inspiration for this story has ran dry FOR NOW. Any question just ask I would love to discuss.


	8. Chapter 8

Note for all story's.

HI all, when I said i would start writing more well that didn't happen my computer sucks so here is what is going to happen I'm re-wright to take a black birds heart and finishing it, i want to see were i go with it i also will be revamping a few story's and do a simple story to explain the ending of Quest for Dipper. I might redo others but blackbird is my main focus. Any suggestions message me, that means anyone. Last thing through there eyes for now is canceled but may be re-written and continued.


End file.
